Shadowulf Pt 2
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: A parody of the famous poet, Beowulf part 2 with My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and a Twist of adding movies into it. Everybody is celebrating Shadow's victory but is interrupted by familiar intruders.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadowulf Pt. 2**

By: Erinbubble92

**Summary: **A parody of the famous poet, Beowulf part 2 with My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and a Twist of adding movies into it. Everybody is celebrating Shadow's victory but is interrupted by familiar intruders.

We see Twilight's hot air balloon floating down from Equestria.

**My Little Pony**

**My Little Pony**

**Aaah aah aah aah**

**(My Little Pony)**

Before the opening continued, Pinkie Pie brust out, tearing the screen.

"Erin, what are you doing?" Pinkie asked "Change the theme music for the parody."

"Sorry Pinkie. This is a parody of Beowulf with 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic' twist and parody." Erin said off-screen.

"Hey, I know this is our theme song but it's in the wrong movie."

"Oh okay. I'll fix it."

The screen turned black as Pinkie Pie bounced away.

"Thank you." Pinkie smiled.

The scene turns to nighttime across the Desert we see a pack of horses with riders on them racing across the dunes.

_**Follow me to a place where incredible feats**_

_**are routine every hour or so**_

_**Where enchantment runs rampant**_

_**gets wild in the streets**_

_**Open Sesame and here we go!**_

_**Draconian night**_

_**like Draconian days**_

_**more often than not**_

_**are hotter than hot**_

_**in a lot of good ways.**_

The horse riders we're heading right for a mountain, but then an opening had appeared in the side of it, and the horses charged through it and they were racing down a path in what seemed to be a castle.

_**Pack your shield, pack your sword**_

_**you won't ever get bored**_

_**Though get beaten or gored you might**_

_**C'mon down stop on by**_

_**hop a carpet and fly**_

_**to another Draconian night!**_

_**Draconian night!**_

Then the riders slowed their horses and they hopped off them. The riders Scar the Tiger, Benvolio the Fox, and Steiner the Wolf.

"Well, here we are." Scar said, but realize where he and his pals are at. "Hey, this doesn't look like Equestria to me."

"We are in Equestria, Dumekof!" Benvolio yelled. "You're reading the map wrong."

Scar got out the map and begin to read it.

"I knew I should have taken that left turn at Albuquerque." Scar said.

"We must head for Canterlot." Steinder told them.

"Let's go." Scar called.

As they got on their horses, Scar grumbled like Yosemite Sam. And so they rode to Canterlot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Gala Celebration**

It was nighttime in Canterlot, as carriages of both Equestria and Draconia arrived at the Canterlot castle. Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Shado, Monika, Nala and the Draconians arrived at the Gala for the celebration of Shado's victory of defeating Grendel the Troll. The mane six, on the other hand, weren't very happy.

"The Gala, really?" Twilight asked annoyed.

"Yes, why?" Shadow asked.

"The reason "why" is because the last Gala we went to was boring and awful." Twilight explained. "Which is I wonder why you pick this party?"

"Well, I want to meet some other ponies." Shado said.

"But I'm telling yah when I was at the Gala, I try to sell my Apple family products but I found out them ponies want that fancy-smchany stuff." Applejack explained.

"Pity." Shado simply remarked.

"And I try to impress the Wonderblots but everypony else got them distracted!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Maybe I can help get the Wonderblots to pay attention to you." Shado comfort.

"How so?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"My father, Edgethow, started the whole the Wonderblot thing to begin with it." Shado explained.

Rainbow Dash's eye widen in both surprise and confusion.

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yep, my father used to called every pegasi pony the "Wunderbolzen"!" Shado replied.

"Then Edgethow advises Celestia to have her own flying ace team." Monika continues.

"…Oh WHOA!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Alright. Now what about you, Rarity. What happened at your visit at the Gala?" Shado asked.

"Yes I shall tell you exactly what happen." Rarity begins to explain. She clears her throat. "I arrived at the Gala searching for him!"

"Who?" Shado asked.

"Prince Blueblood, Princess Celestia's nephew." Rarity explained. "I meet him but after I try to persuade him into treating me like a lady, all he did is treat me poorly! And what's worse, USING ME AS A CAKE SHIELD! He was the most uncaring prince I have ever meet, the only thing royal about him as that he's a ROYAL PAIN!"

"A cake shield!?"

"That cake was my idea to get people to eat but Pinkie Pie accidentally knocks into it almost hitting the prince." Applejack explained.

"Oh." Shado nodded.

"I'LL DES-" Rarity yelled but calms down. She clears her throat and straightens her hair. "Ahem, pardon me Shado, continue with the others."

"And you, Pinkie Pie?" Shado asked.

"I would sing about it but I don't have the lyric's rhyme yet." Pinkie Pie explained. "So I went to the gala, I _**at the grand galloping gala**_ but nopony didn't do anything so… I BRIGHTEN up a bit and it worked!"

"Awesome!" Flame cheered.

"It's a working process." Pinkie replied.

"And you, Fluttershy." Shado asked.

"Oh uh… I uh… well the animals there were all I ever wanted to meet. So I try go near them but for unknown reason they were scared of me." Fluttershy explained. "Then I lost control and try to get the animals to love me the hard way."

"What do you mean out of control?" Shado asked.

Fluttershy clears her throat and yelled, "You're… going to LOVE ME!"

"Mother…" Monika squeaked, scared.

"Pardon me…" Fluttershy spoke normal.

"And you, Twilight?" Shado asked.

"Well, I wanted to be with Princess Celestia." Twilight explained. "We were going to talk all about magic and what I've learn and saw. Turns out we were greeting a bunch of guest all night."

"Well, with me and the epic team, this time it will be a lot better than the last time." Shado explained.

Twilight growls in frustration. Boy this, dragon is stubborn.

"Besides what's gonna happen?" Shado asked.

The mane six and the Draconians arrived at the doorway.

"Well, here it is: The Grand Galloping Gala." Twilight spoke. "It's not exactly the rits. But it's gonna be un-peaceful, boring, and quiet and…"

Before Twilight explains further more, the lights appeared brighter then before and the door burst open as a loud trumpet played. Fluttershy squeals in fright and hides behind Shado. Shado recognizes that as she bit her lip.

"Ah! Oh nein!" Shado groaned but chuckled. "Sounds like Benvolio, Steiner, and Scar are in town."

Monika squees and rushes inside, "Scar!? Oh Scar come give Monika a hug."

Rainbow Dash was a bit surprised, "Hey Monika's different. I mean that's the first time I see her act like a giggly girl."

"Because Scar and Monika are married." Shado explained.

"You see Scar was my original fiance but he changed after meeting Monika." Nala explained. "She really is attracted to him. Whenever she's separated or far from him, she gets really lonely. But when he's nearby she acts like Pinkie Pie is and goes to him fast. Yet she gives so much love and attention to him it nearly killed the poor man."

"Yep, poor Scar." Shado said.

"Oh, friends of yours?" Rarity asked.

"Uh-ha, yeah. They're old buddies. And they're... they're real swingers." explained Shado.

"Swingers? What is a swinger?" Fluttershy asked.

"You know, uh... not excatly you're type, guys." Shado explained. "And maybe we better find another place to eat huh?"

Excited Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack ran over inside the ball room.

"Oh no no no." Rarity shook her head. "I would like to come to the Gala and meet your Scar, Benvolio, and Scar."

"Well, okay." Shado shrugged with a smile.

They all went up to the ballroom. We see Scar playing the trumpet, Benvolio playing the accordion, and Steiner playing the piano while the Sophisticated ponies looked bewilder while Princess Celestia, Luna, and Cutie Mark Crusaders enjoyed the music.

With a smirk, Shado called down, "Hey, Scar. Blow some of that sweet stuff my way!"

As the music tones down a bit, Scar plays his trumpet and laughs, "Well lookie here. Big man Shado is back in town. Swing on down here, daddy."

Shado swings down on a rack and flew by Steiner's piano making him spin around in his stool.

"Long time, Scar. Give me some skin, Scar." Shado smiled high-fiving Scar. "Yeah!"

"Guten Tag, Prince Shado!" Benvolio greeted.

"Welcome, Shado." Steiner greeted.

"Girls, this is Scar, Steiner, and Benvolio." Shado introduce the mane six to his friends.

"Very nice to meet you sir." Rarity greeted politely holding her hoof.

"Nice to meet you, Fraulein Rarity." Scar kissed her hoof. "You're too much."

"SCAR!" Monika called pouncing on him and squeezing him making him gag.

"Moni…ka…" Scar gagged.

Rarity giggles, "You are charming. And your music is so... so different. So exciting."

"It isn't the Pony Pokey, guys, but it sure bounces." Scootaloo smile.

Scar chuckles but smiles, "Say this pony knows where it's at."

"Knows where what's at?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Well little lady, let me elucidate here..." Scar explained.

Scar: _**Everybody wants to be a cat**_

Scar jumps off the stool he's on as he sings to Sweetie Belle.

_**Because a toon's the only cat**_

_**Who knows where it's at**_

Shado walking on the post near the end of the stars begins to sing along. The CMC enjoys the beat but the Sophisticated ponies were bewildered. Princess Celestia and Luna dances to it a bit. The mane six smile and begin to enjoy the song as well.

Shado: _**Tell me!**_

_**Everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat**_

_**'Cause everything else is obsolete**_

Scar turns to Twilight and Applejack as he said, "Strictly high-button shoes."

Shado pretends she's playing a horn as he goes near Nala who smiles at him.

_**A square with a horn**_

_**Makes you wish you weren't born**_

Shado and Scar are standing back to back as they dance on a stool.

Scar: _**Every time he plays.**_

Shado: _**But with a square in the act**_

_**You can set music back**_

Scar: _**To the caveman days**_

_**(scats)**_

Scootaloo and Applebloom tries to dance on a basket but they fell down, breaking and falling into it in the progress.

Shado: _**I've heard some corny birds who tried to sing**_

Scar: _**Still the cat's the only cat**_

_**Who knows how to swing**_

Steiner dances with his cell bass as he sings with a deep Thurl Rossevelt voice.

Steiner: _**Who wants to dig a long-haired gig**_

_**And stuff like that**_

Shado and Scar walked side by side as Flame and Camo pushed a picture frame to act as if the two Draconians are in it.

Shado and Scar: _**When everybody wants to be a toon**_

_**A square with a horn**_

Applebloom and Scootaloo stepped on a key each on the piano. They smiled as they stepped along.

_**Makes you wish you weren't born**_

_**Every time he plays**_

Shado: _**Oh, a-rinky-tinky-dinky**_

Camo and Flame dances along too.

Scar and Shado: _**With a square in the act**_

_**You can set music back**_

_**To the caveman days**_

With smirks, Shado and Scar pretend they are cavemen as they scratched themselves like said cavemen. Sweetie Belle giggles as she imitated what Scar and Shado are doing as she begins to sing as well.

Sweetie Belle: _**Oh, a-rinky-dinky-tinky**_

Shado: _**Yes,**_

Shado and Sweetie Belle: _**Everybody wants to be a cat**_

_**Because a cat's the only cat**_

_**Who knows where it's at**_

Steiner and Benvolio plays the accordion and guitar. They played near Rarity who chuckle at them in amusement.

_**When playin' jazz he always has**_

_**A welcome mat**_

Scar, Shado, and Sweetie Belle: _**'Cause everybody digs a swingin' toon**_

Rainbow Dash flew up and grabs a lamp's string, turning it on which turned the whole room seemingly red.

Benvolio chuckles as he hits the drums, "Oh boy fellas! Let's rock the joint."

"Ha, groove it guys!" Steiner chuckling as he plays the bass guitar spinning it around.

Benvolio grabs a cymbal and hits himself on the head like a fool. Everyone in the whole Gala except the Sophisticated ponies begins to dance to the music as the Draconians friends dance and perform instruments.

"I haven't had this much fun in centuries." Celestia giggled.

"As I do I, my sister." Luna nodded.

Camo dances near Twilight making them dance a bit as well.

Meanwhile, Applebloom is dancing on the keys on the piano playing in rhythm. Benvolio smirks as he plays the piano with some chopsticks.

Benvolio: _**Shanghai, Hong Kong, Egg Foo Young**_

_**Fortune cookie always wrong**_

"That's a hot one! Hoo hoo!" said Benvolio with a smile nodding towards Applebloom.

As Scar still plays the trumpet, Shado came up to Nala.

"How about you and me, girl?" Shado asked.

"Yes, let's swinging it big boy." Nala answered, getting into the beat.

She then begins to dance with Shado. Spplejack cheers, "YEE-HAW!" while the mane six dance but Fluttershy dance a little but nervously.

"Groovy, guys, GROOVY!" Scootaloo exclaimed as she plays the piano a bit.

As Nala dances some more, Scar offered the trumpet to Scootaloo while Monika ruffled Scootaloo's mane.

"Blow it, small fry, blow it." Scar said.

Scootaloo then blows in the trumpet causing her to turn blue as she loses his breath.

"Well, she blew it." said Benvolio as he laughed.

"But she was-a close." said Flame with a smile.

The whole place continues to play the music as everyone dance happily to the music. Soon things slow down as Nala begins to play a harp with Monika sitting next to her turning everyone's attention to her.

"Mmm..." Scar sighed with a smile.

"Beautiful." Shado sighed with a smile as Nala and Monika begins to sing.

Nala: _**If you want to turn me on**_

_**Play your horn, don't spare the tone**_

Monika: _**And blow a little soul into the tune**_

Scar gets his trumpet and plays it happily. Everyone smiles happily. They find the music so beautiful. Shado stood near the harp as Shado begins to sing.

Shado: _**Let's take to another key**_

Scar: _**Modulate and wait for me**_

_**I'll take a few ad-libs and pretty soon**_

Scar plays the trumpet happily once more. The music calms the Sophisticated ponies while the mane six and CMC watches happily. Luna and Celestia sat down a bit happy and enjoying the tune.

Shado: _**The other toons will all commence**_

_**Congregatin' on the fence**_

_**Beneath the alley's only light**_

Nala and Monika: _**Where every note is out of sight**_

The whole room went quiet as the male Draconians and the male ponies grin like lovesick to Nala and Monika.

Suddenly, Scar begins to play the trumpet with jazz music getting his group's attention as they look excited but the Sophisticated ponies freaked out dropping their calm and their cups and plates. Scar, Benvolio, Steiner, Camo, and Flame jumped on the piano dance like mad with their instruments as Benvolio plays the piano. The room shakes as they sing.

All: _**Everybody, everybody,**_

_**Everybody wants to be a cat!**_

Scar: _**Hallelujah!**_

The whole shaking causes the floor below them to break. Soon the floor breaks as the piano fell through the now made hole. This keeps on going as each floor gets break by the Draconians on the piano.

All: _**Everybody, Everybody,**_

_**Everybody wants to be a cat!**_

_**I'm tellin' you!**_

_**Everybody, Everybody,**_

_**Everybody wants to be a cat!**_

_**Yeah!**_

The Draconians on the piano finally crashed to the ground level. As they leave the building, Scar is playing a bent trumpet, Steiner is playing a busted up guitar, Camo who plays a busted up accordion while some keys is hanging from his neck that is played by a dazed Benvolio and Flame dance around dizzily.

The mane six, CMC, Shado, Nala, Monika, Celestia, and Luna watched from the Gala. The boys continues to sing as they make their way to the garden.

_**Everybody, Everybody,**_

_**Everybody wants to be a cat!**_

_**Mmm!**_

_**Everybody, Everybody,**_

_**Everybody wants to be a cat!**_

_**Hallelujah!**_

_**Everybody, Everybody,**_

_**Everybody wants to be a cat!**_


End file.
